


All the Gallaghers love a Milkovich

by LadyEkaterina



Series: The Meaning of Love [11]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romance, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEkaterina/pseuds/LadyEkaterina
Summary: After Ian and Mickey's Wedding, Debbie has noticed Iggy's increasing interest and decides that it might be worth pursuing...





	1. Debbie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie's version

Debbie was becoming aware of the effect she had on Iggy Milkovich. For Ian and Mickey’s wedding she had gone round there with his outfit and he had only been able to stammer a couple of one word responses. But she’d put that down to general shyness. Then at the courthouse, he could barely look into her eyes when she handed him Ian’s ring to give to Mickey. She noticed him looking at her throughout the evening however, but whenever she caught his eye, he immediately looked elsewhere. Debbie wasn’t used to being an object of adoration and she decided it wasn’t half bad. So when the post Thanksgiving party was in full swing she decided to see where it would go.  
Frannie was spending the holiday with her father and his family so Debbie was free to drink and the alcohol had been flowing. Debbie was already quite drunk when she sashayed up to Iggy. “Hi!” She said brightly.  
Iggy blushed and mumbled “Hi Debbie”  
She asked him some questions about work and that and then her favourite song came on.  
“Iggy. Will you dance with me?”  
Now he looked like a cornered animal. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he tentatively put his hands on her waist as if he was scared he’d break her. He buried his flaming face in her hair just to hide but also to get a lung full of that exquisite scent. Debbie's fingers moved up his head and into his hair. She could feel him hardening against her and she relished the power. She moved her face so she was next to his and whispered. “Would you like to kiss me?”  
Iggy face had almost returned to its normal colour but this sent him back to a dark pink flush. He just about managed to nod and she tipped her head up for a kiss.  
She was surprised at how nice his lips were and how warm it felt. When they broke away, he was looking at her like she was a goddess not a teenage mum. Maybe one night of being a goddess would be nice...

Someone had opened a bottle of absinthe and they had all partaken so it was with slurred words that later Debs took Iggy's hand and said “Time for bed.” Mutely he followed her up grateful that neither his brother nor hers seemed to have noticed.  
Debbie pulled him into her room and fell onto the bed where, moments later she was snoring quietly. 

She woke up at the click of her door. She was alone and fully dressed in her bed. She looked down and saw Iggy’s boots and smiled. He had been such a gentleman. Well we can soon sort that out. She whisked off her dress and bra and slipped on a t shirt that she knew enhanced her ample assets. Then she swallowed some mouthwash and a couple of mints and sat on her bed expectantly.


	2. Iggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iggy's side of the evening

Iggy woke up befuddled. His head was heavy and he was hot. OK. Should he open his eyes? He tried one eye. Oh! Too bright! Too bright!. He closed his eye again quickly.  
Then his nose brought something to his brain’s attention. There was a pleasant scent. Sort of sweet and flowery. Certainly not the stench of old socks and left over sandwich that was his usual bedroom aroma. This was nice. His brain sounded the alarm. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. IGGY YOU ARE IN A GIRLS ROOM ! But whose and how? What the fuck happened last night. He remembered Thanksgiving dinner. An after party of sorts, a lot of beer and? And talking to Debbie Gallagher. DEBBIE. HE WAS IN BED WITH DEBBIE GALLAGHER. OK. DON'T PANIC! It was starting to come back. He had been dancing with Debbie and... and.... they had kissed. And it was as amazing as he’d hoped. She had tasted like cherries and honey. Then later she’d taken his hand and led him up the stairs. He had been absolutely poleaxed. And she had been very very drunk too. He remembered that. They’d been lying on the bed and then. He smiles. She’d fallen asleep. Iggy hadn’t wanted to fuck this up. He covered her up, snuggled down next to her and went to sleep. He remembered she had smelled so good next to him. 

Iggy slid out of the bed as quietly as he could. He opened the door and stepped onto the landing. He needed the toilet badly. He pushed open a door and came face to, well, not face with his brother’s arse being pounded by his red headed husband. Iggy closed the door quickly and tried to scrub the image from his head. The next door led to the bathroom. Iggy closed and locked the door in relief.  
A few minutes later he crept back into Debbie’s bedroom. She was awake and sitting up.  
“Hi” she said.  
Iggy blushed all the way to his roots. “Hi um Debbie” then he panicked. “Nothing happened. I promise. I wouldn’t. I mean. I slept here but....”  
She smiled at his gabbling. Debbie quite liked the effect she was having on this Milkovich.  
“I know.” She said, soothingly as she got up out of bed. She was wearing a T-shirt and knickers and her rounded breasts looked amazing as she walked towards him. Iggy was frankly staring open mouthed.  
“I was way too drunk last night. And so were you.” Debbie said as she approached Iggy. “I’m not drunk now though” she looked up at him through her lashes a playful smile on her lips. 

Iggy broke into a huge grin and let himself be led back to bed.


End file.
